Animadverto Sinus
by DarkRubberNeck
Summary: Wait magic is real and I accidentally created a real flying broom? Whoops. That was twelve months ago. These days I only have to worry about the world ending once Animadverto Sinus has been cast.


DarkRubberNeck here. Tis been what, seven years since I last posted anything on FanFiction dot net? I dreamt up most of this story this morning and thought it would make a great story. I pieced it together and here we are.

Now I am pretty sure the Prologue here still needs work to do, but I just want to go to bed and figured I would just post it out and see what people think. Will I continue writing this story? I don't know, guess I will just see.

Prologue

Chapter Title

Greetings everyone.

Names Lilly Evans.

No not that Lilly Evans. For starters I have blonde hair and she has red. My eyes are blue and hers are green. Most of all I'm alive and she is only a fictional character.

At least for now anyway.

What's that, you want to know why I say at least for now?

Well now that's a bit of a story, however I think I have just enough time to explain before everything goes to heck. I could just straight and say the problem, but I think I will start with explaining my situation.

You see I am a muggleborn squib.

Yes heard me right. I am a muggleborn squib.

How's that possible you say? It's just as possible as a pureblood squib. Except much harder to find.

You see everyone and everything has magic, it is just that muggles are born without the ability to use magic. Not to mention they don't possess enough magic in them even if they did have the ability. Magical's have the ability and the power, and squibs possess the ability, but that we don't have the power needed to use is why you can get muggleborn squibs, yet also the reason they are unheard of.

After all, what sane magical would go through the trouble of looking through the billions of muggles for a powerless magical, when it is far easier to look for magicals that actually possess enough power to use their gifts. Not that they have to look for muggleborns anyway as all they have to do is monitor the world for accidental magic.

Most magicals find us squibs to be pointless anyway, and like in the Harry Potter books you do get prejudice against us for our lack of power. However the rare squib like myself are far from powerless as there is more then one way you can power a spell.

Until twelve months ago I had no idea that magic was real. I was just a twenty six year old woman going from job to job in my never ending quest to learn as much about anything and everything, whose quest had recently brought her to England. One day I was using my incredible skills and knowledge, messing around with some materials in an attempt to make a hover bike straight out of the movies. And what did you know, the blighted thing actually worked.

I was having so much fun riding around at high speeds, hovering a meter off the ground. Quickly I realised what a treasure this would be and took it to the news to show off. However before I knew it the Aurors turned up and carted me off.

What the heck?

Like I said earlier, turned out magic was real. It seemed that the International Confederation of Wizards had decided to have the Harry Potter series written and sold to the muggle public to cause disbelief when presented with the real thing. After all if you had read the books and seen the movies, would you really believe the weirdo in a robe, waving a magic stick, and shouting out latin, was a real life magic user? HECK NO!

Brilliant idea though. When I was grabbed they really didn't need to Stupefy me as I was already stupefied from watching them Obliviate everyone.

Before I knew what was going on I found myself in-front of magical court and a prison sentence over my head.

How was I supposed to know that I miraculously discovered a means to create the worlds first broom that even squibs could use. Sure a squib could only get the thing to hover a meter off the ground, but geez the speeds you could move at were bloody amazing.

So after some explanations by myself and some examinations by Professor Dominic Woodham they deemed it all to be one big mistake. Then Professor Woodham took me aside and took me under his wing to teach me all about magic. Or more specifically all about runes and anything that could make me better at runes.

Boy was he surprise when I used his teachings, turned around and produced a wand that would allow me to cast spells like the 'normal' magicals. In the court he had seen my natural talent with creating magical devices and decided to foster my talent. Turned out I really was that talented.

Yay for me.

Double yay for me thanks to the Animadverto Sinus that is currently being cast.

Animadverto Sinus translates to 'reality bend' and it does exactly that. The spell has only been known to be cast once throughout known history and that was during the time of Merlin.

Wow it is so cool that Merlin was a real person.

Not so wow that that he was created by the Animadverto Sinus.

You see back then Merlin was only a fictional character from extremely popular story books. See where this is going yet?

Before the Animadverto Sinus was cast the world, or more specifically the magical world, was a drastically different place. Magicals were scattered throughout the world, rarely in contact with one another or stayed in areas of concentrated magic. There was no magical governments, no magical education and to be frank, only a slim chance that magic would survive for much longer.

As I said earlier, the Merlin books were extremely popular back then, even amongst the muggles. A group of seven mages who foresaw the end of magical kind banded together in hopes of preventing the slow death of magic and in their efforts created Animadverto Sinus.

The Animadverto Sinus spell's purpose was to give the world Merlin. Only the casters of the Animadverto Sinus could remember the world as it was before as it completely rewrites history to write the figure into the world as if they were always there. An unexpected side effect, although a good one, was that in the books Merlin had made dramatic beneficial changes to the magical world while growing up. This meant that with reality changed everything they ever hoped for by casting the spell had been written into the worlds new history.

The bad news was the spell had side effects.

Merlin wasn't the only person to have existed in those books after all.

So not only did the casters find the world had its champion in Merlin, but they also quickly found out that they had also created evil unimaginable in Morgana and Mordred.

The seven casters never did really go into detail about the books so no one really knows just what might have happened in the stories after the point of time Merlin was created into the world. However, a lot of people believe that it was probably pretty bad as the casters had become terrified and very paranoid after Merlins death, as if without Merlin around to stop whatever was to come the world would be doomed. Fortunately for everyone nothing overly bad happened.

And that comes to today.

Six months ago rumours started to fly around that a mysterious group were preparing to cast the Animadverto Sinus. A group of Aurors came to the Professor for help, what with him being nearly as smart as I am, in hopes that he could confirm wether it would be possible for the spell to be cast in modern times and why.

Turned out that they weren't Aurors. They were blood supremacists who deliberately seeded the rumours to get the professor interested and to give them an excuse to contact him and trick him into finding out how to cast the spell. Yep real life blood purists, bloody great ey?

Good news was the spell could only be cast during a specific time and date. You know; that mystic mumbo jumbo crap you read about in books where if this planet aligns during this time and yatta, yatta, ya. Anyway it all boiled down to the spell being cast today.

Unfortunately like the professor I too fell for their disguise and only realised that they weren't who they said they were only after they tried to off me. Harry Potter eat your heart out as I became the first person in real life to survive the killing curse. I love runes.

After waking up and finding my Anti-AK talisman destroyed, meaning there were fragments of it lodged in my chest, I quickly informed the real Aurors what was going on. Since then the authorities have been doing their best to try and find the professor and to stop the purists.

And I haven't heard from them since.

Fortunately for me I am a genius and began researching the Animadverto Sinus the very moment I heard of it. I wanted to know what it was and why it was so dangerous.

The simple answer would be that the purists want a real life Voldemort and a corrupt system that would easily fold to purebloods.

As the casters of the Animadverto Sinus will be the only people to remember the world of before, it would mean only they would remember the Harry Potter books. It means that they would be able to use their knowledge to back Voldemort and ensure his win against Harry Potter, dooming muggles, muggleborn and squibs to death. Or at least enslavery. Or maybe Dementors.

Hmm I wonder if I could make an anti-Dementor pendant to prevent the kiss?

Anyway the bad news about this is that the successful casting of the Animadverto Sinus would surely mean I would be kissed. After all this government is a real, equal opportunities government and it is because of that, that I walked away from the broom incident without punishment and got taught by Professor Woodham. Re-writing history means a corrupt pro pureblood system that would mean that I would have been thrown in Azkaban.

The place might not be real now, but it will exist soon if the Animadverto Sinus isn't stopped.

So that's what I meant earlier by the 'for now' comment when referring the fictional Lilly Evans.

What happens next you ask?

I prey that my countermeasures that I spent the last six months preparing work and that I will remember everything in the new world.

Or maybe I don't really need to prey as I know am just that good and that they will work.

Oh look at the time, I guess I will be finding out shortly.

10

9

8, hurry up clock.

7

6

5

4, Goodbye cruel world. Hehehehe I always wanted to say that when faced with possible immanent death.

1, woops I missed 3 and 2.

00000000…._


End file.
